


Fireflies

by irebelasmavhenan



Series: Begin Again [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Elf Alistair, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: It -wasn't- bothering him that the assassin (failed he might add) was taking up all his fellow warden's time or that the way he acted made him laugh...he swears.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Begin Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fireflies

This was getting ridiculous. 

Alistair would admit that the sound of Gareion's laugh was...nice. It sounded as if it had built up for years but when he saw who had caused it he just scowled. 

"That is how I reacted! There I was, dagger in hand and the mark was just kissing this pillow with Loghains portrait on it!"

The mage leaned forward a bit and closed the space between them and that's when Zevran whispered into his ear and he blushed. 

Alistair stormed off then.  
\--

"He tried to kill us!" Alistair shouted.

"Alistair, you don't need to shout...I'm right here," Wynne said in a soft tone. "I knew Gareion well in the circle if he found friendship in Zevran I'd rather that be cultivated than stopped if you don't mind though...I wonder why it matters to you?"

Given how angry he was he wasn't expecting this change of topic and he managed a weak "I don't know what you mean."

As Wynne finished mending his sock she held it out and said bluntly "Fireflies, he loves them. Nab a few in a jar but don't keep them too long because if they die he'd be disheartened, death depresses him despite his magic specialty." 

\---  
Hunting Fireflies was harder than it looks but he managed to nab a few and then approached the tent his comrade slept in, he heard voices and knew he shouldn't snoop but...

"I've been through this before Zev, thinking of a man who'd never think of me." 

This shook Alistair to his core...was it him? Did Gareion...think of him?

"To be honest my shy friend, if he is blind to your beauty than he is not worth a sprig of elfroot." 

Before he could hear more he left the jar and went to go sleep in his tent. 

\----  
When he woke the morning, the empty jar was next to his tent, a blooming embrium inside of it now and a simple note saying "Thank you - G"

**Author's Note:**

> gnarledelfroot.tumblr.com


End file.
